


Eternidade inefável

by RedFoxie2



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Vou adicionando a cada capítulo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-01-21 11:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFoxie2/pseuds/RedFoxie2
Summary: Uma série de ones do nosso Casal inefável vivendo diversas... experiências.Provavelmente semanalmente e casa capitulo não vai ter ligação com o outro e se tiver eu aviso
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 1





	1. This is Halloween

“Querido eu achei a fantasia ideal para sairmos no halloween".

“Ah anjo, você não acha que está velho demais pra querer sair por aí atrás de doces no meio de um monte de crianças?”

Aziraphale encarou Crowley “Eu não sou velho. Você acha que eu pareço velho?”

Crowley revisou os olhos mas devido aos sempre presentes óculos escuros ninguém além do mesmo percebeu “Pelos padrões do mundo sim, nos dois somos velhos. Já pelos padrões humanos...Você é um homem adulto, não deveria pegar doces, isso é coisa pra crianças. E além disso você é um anjo, não deveria participar de festividades pagãs".

Aziraphale corou “Ah querido, que mal há um pouco de diversão numa noite tão animada? E a muitos anos o Halloween não é considerado uma celebração pagã. Vamos? Vai ser divertido".

Como resistir a carinha de filhote triste desse anjo?

“Esta bem, você ganhou. Já tem uma fantasia em mente?”

“Oh isso me deixa tão contente, querido. Eu estava pensando em usar uma fantasia de maçã e talvez você poderia usar uma de serpente e não precisaria usar esses óculos terríveis”.

“Não mesmo, não vou sair fantasiado de cobra, já sou uma cobra 24x7 a mais de 6000 anos. E porque você iria usar a droga de uma fantasia de maçã?”

Aziraphale deixou de dar aquele brilhante sorriso alegre e pareceu um pouco chateado “Oh querido, não foi minha intenção te aborrecer eu só pensei que seria legal já que você foi a serpente e que ofereceu a maçã pra Eva. E no outro dia eu Madame Tracy assistimos a um adorável filme¹ em que um dos rapazes estava realmente adorável vestido como uma maçã, eu só pensei...oh não importa”.

Crowley suspirou “É claro que importa. Eu sei que você ficaria adorável vestido como uma maçã mas eu provavelmente iria querer te morder e as crianças nas ruas ficariam traumatizadas toda a vida.”

Aziraphale sorriu nervoso e corou novamente. Totalmente mordível, com certeza “Podemos escolher outras fantasias então, gosto da ideia de nossas roupas combinarem".

“Você daria um diabinho que seria uma graça" Crowley sorriu maliciosamente .

“Crowley! Eu não posso me vestir de...diabinho. Não seria adequado" Aziraphale repreendeu “talvez você ficasse muito bem de vampiro, já pensou nisso? E eu seria...talvez eu pudesse Me vestir de padre, não seria perfeito?” o anjo sorriu entusiasmado.

“Anjo, eu de vampiro seria muito clichê. Acho que vou ser um bruxo, só vou precisar de um sobretudo e uma vareta”.

“Isso não é nenhum pouco divertido, você já quase se veste assim no dia-a-dia”.

Crowley levantou uma sobrancelha para Aziraphale “Pelo menos eu tenho um estilo atual".

“Tartan nunca sai de moda, querido". 

“Se você diz. Te pego amanhã pra nós irmos atrás dos seus doces.”

“Obrigado querido", Azie disse sorrindo.

Na noite seguinte, Crowley estacionou o Bentley na frente da livraria e encarou uma figura morena de longos cabelos escuros e vestes negras que estava parado na calçada. O ser sorriu para Crowley e o mesmo sentiu os pelos de seus braços se arrepiarem. Ele encarou de volta a figura desafiadoramente.

“Oque esse demônio faz do lado de fora da livraria do meu anjo?”

A figura sombria caminhou lentamente em direção ao carro. O demônio Crowley só conseguia pensar nos piores cenários possíveis do que o outro demônio poderia ter feito com seu doce e ingênuo anjo. Só de pensar nisso seu sangue começou a ferver.

Ele abruptamente saiu do carro batendo a porta com força já pedindo mil desculpas para o pobre Bentley que de nada tinha culpa.

Ele parou na frente da figura demoníaca que ainda sorria “Escuta aqui cara, eu não sei oque você pretende aqui ou se Belzebu te mandou mas se você encostou em um fio de cabelo do meu anjo, você vai sofrer o mesmo que causou a ele pelas minhas mãos. Isso é uma promessa.”

O cara me olhou assustado e um pouco confuso “Oque você está falando, Crowley? Como assim “Oque você pretende aqui?”? Esqueceu que combinamos de pegar doces?”

Crowley olhou o outro surpreso “Aziraphale?”

“Quem mais seria, demônio bobo?”

O demônio então olhou para a figura sombria de cima a baixo com novos olhos “Anjo? Você está...irreconhecível”.

Aziraphale sorriu encantado “Oh obrigado, querido. Você também está deslumbrante, eu adorei esse sobretudo e seus olhos...são lentes de contato?"

Crowley cortou levemente “Sim anjo. E você está vendido de que, um demônio?”

“Não, eu sou um vampiro" Aziraphale então fingiu rosnar com as mãos elevadas como se fosse atacar Crowley e logo voltou a sorrir docemente.

Crowley negou com a cabeça tentando espantar os pensamentos de quão fofo o anjo poderia ser é se achando um idiota por ter achado que ele era um demônio sujo e sombrio “Vamos atrás de seus doces, anjo".

“Claro que sim, meu querido bruxo".


	2. Sex phone

Aziraphale amava viajar. Ele adorava conhecer os lugares(mesmo estando na terra a pelo menos 6000 anos) ou as mudanças que o tempo e os humanos fazem com eles mas ele queria evitar essa viagem a todo custo ,mesmo sendo para ele ir buscar um dos livros mais raros e caros do mundo. Ele e Crowley mal tinham começado seu relacionamento oficialmente(afinal, oque seria 1 ano para seres que se conhecem a mais anos do que a ideia da criação da terra foi pensada?) quando ele recebeu uma ligação de um dos seus contatos pelo mundo lhe informando que finalmente havia encontrado um exemplar de First Folio de William Shakespeare numa ilha na Escócia o pobre anjo quase infartou(se isso fosse possível) de emoção. O motivo dele estar receoso com a viagem era que na data da viagem ele faria 1 ano desde que ele e seu querido Crowley firmaram seu compromisso e Crowley não poderia viajar junto com ele por conta de alguns trabalhos demoníacos que precisavam ser feitos. Seria o 1º aniversário e eles teriam que passar longe um do outro e ambos estavam de coração partido por isso mas o demônio- que Deus abençoe seu coração...ou não- insistiu que o anjo deveria ir e que quando voltasse eles teriam um dia maravilhoso juntos. Aziraphale relutantemente aceitou, seu coração na mão.

Quando ele finalmente se estabeleceu num charmoso hotel na ilha Bute, ele finalmente ligou para Crowley para avisa-lo de que estava bem e de que havia feito uma boa viagem.

"Hey, anjo. Como foi a viagem?"

"Oh Crowley, foi muitíssimo agradável. E o hotel e a ilha...tão agradáveis. Eu queria tanto que você estivesse aqui comigo, meu querido".

"Eu queria estar aí também, meu anjo, você não sabe o quanto".

"E como estão as coisa aí em casa? e suas...atividades? Ninguém ferido, eu espero".

"Claro que não, anjo. Você sabe que eu nunca machuco os humanos".

"Eu me referia e você, na verdade, querido. Sei que você não machucaria deliberadamente"

"Ah, eu estou bem , anjo. sabe oque eu estou fazendo agora?"

Aziraphale sorriu "Não querido, oque você esta fazendo?"

"Eu estou totalmente nu, deitado em nossa cama";

Aziraphale sentiu seu rosto esquentar constrangido "Crowley, não diga essas coisa."

"Por que, anjo? Eu sei que você gosta. E sabe oque mais eu estou fazendo?"

"Não, querido. Oque você esta fazendo?" 

"Estou me lambuzando meu peito com aquela calda que você usa nas panquecas, sabe qual? Aquela calda de chocolate".

O anjo começou a hiperventilar imaginando a cena "E oque mais?"

"Se anjinho safado, eu gosto desse seu lado. Como presente eu vou te dizer oque estou fazendo agora, eu estou jogando mais calda em cima de mim e estou descendo minha mão. Bem devagar. Descendo mais e mais. Devo parar?"

A essa altura o anjo já havia aberto sua calça e as removido juntamente com sua cueca, sua mão exitante de se tocar "Não pare, querido. Oque mais?"

"Agora eu tenho calda no meu falo, ele esta tão melado e quente e necessitado, ele precisa da sua boca quente, ele esta necessitado do seu toque e do seu calor ,meu anjo"

"Crowley", o anjo gemeu. Toda sua exitação caiu por terra a cada palavra que seu amante dizia.

"Você esta tão necessitado como eu, anjo? porque eu estou quase explodindo. Eu preciso de você, Aziraphale", Crowley gemeu.

O anjo começou a se acariciar enquanto gemia cada vez mais alto "Crowley eu preciso de você"

"E eu de você anjo"

Aziraphale então no calor do momento apenas pensou e quando viu ele estava em seu quarto na livraria, sobre sua cama e abocanhando seu amante desavisado.

"Anjo, oque...?" ele gemeu quando sentiu a boca quente e úmida de seu anjo cobrir seu membro.

Não demorou muito e Crowley estava gozando após gemer insessantemente o nome de seu anjo até chegar ao seu ápice.

"Eu não esperava sua aparição surpresa, meu anjo. Não conseguiu se manter longe de mim?"

"Seu provocador. Você sabe muito bem que eu não posso resistir a você".

"Bom saber que a calda de chocolate não foi a razão de você vir tão rápido pra casa"

Aziraphale beijou os lábios de Crowley "Você e chocolate, como alguém pode resistir? Feliz aniversário, querido"

"Feliz aniversário, meu anjo".

Ambos milagrosamente limpos , descansaram nos braços um do outro pelo resto da noite, com sorrisos estampados em seus rostos felizes após Crowley devolver o favor ao anjo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdoem qualquer erro e qualquer coisa me sinalizem que vou corrigir   
Eu caguei com a linha temporal da historia, só n tanto quando os diretores dos Xmen.   
O livro First Folio de William Shakespeare foi na vdd achado em abril de 2016 em   
uma mansão na Ilha de Bute, na Escócia. Atualmente, existem 234   
cópias reconhecidas do livro em todo o mundo.   
Foi um exemplar da primeira compilação das peças teatrais de William   
Shakespeare. O exemplar foi vendido pela Christie's, em Londres,   
por R$ 9,5 milhões.   
comprado por um americano cuja identidade não foi revelada.   
O comprador tambem adquiriu no leilão uma cópia   
cada uma das três edições posteriores (1632, 1664 e 1685). O cara deve ser pooodre de rico


	3. Snake!Crowley

Inverno é simplesmente a pior época do ano para Crowley, Ele realmente odiava toda aquela neve e todo aquele frio e ter que usar tanta roupa para se sentir quente, chegava a dizer que no inverno as roupas mais quentes são as mais bregas. Por essa razão Aziraphale teve um esplêndida ideia: ele aprenderia a fazer tricô e faria um belo e grosso casaco de lã para seu querido Crowley. Seria um presente muito útil.

Exceto que aprender a tricotar era muito mais difícil do que o anjo havia imaginado ainda mais porque ele estava tendo aulas em segredo, afinal era um presente surpresa para seu querido. Mas despistar um demônio pode ser uma coisa muito difícil a se fazer.

As primeiras aulas foram extremamente fáceis de ir assistir apesar de o anjo não ter conseguido um ponto descente.

Depois de quase 2 semanas de aula, Crowley questionou Aziraphale:

"Então, anjo. Oque anda fazendo? Tem um tempo que não vamos no Ritz, oque você acha de darmos uma passada lá pra almoçar amanhã?"

"Sinto muito querido mas eu já tenho um compromisso", o anjo respondeu distraído enquanto organizava alguns livros por ano de publicação para depois guarda-los em suas respectivas prateleiras.

O demônio ficou confuso ja que seu anjo nunca recusava uma refeição no Ritz "E que tal um jantar, então hoje a noite? Afinal você precisa comer, não é mesmo?"

Mentira. Anjos assim como demônios não precisavam comer nem respirar.

"Eu também tenho um compromisso hoje a noite, querido mas podemos sair outro dia", o anjo respondeu ainda distraído.

Dizer que Crowley ficou chocado seria eufemismo. Seu anjo não só rejeitou um almoço mas também um jantar em seu restaurante e point de encontro favoritos. Crowley então fez uma ultima tentativa "E que tal se eu te fizesse companhia? Não me importo de ir te fazer companhia, exceto se for um templo ou igreja, isso aí você sabe que não rola, né?"

"NÃO. Quero dizer, não querido Crowley. Você não precisa se preocupar, eu ficarei bem. Sozinho. Aposto que você tem coisas mais importantes a fazer do que ficar me seguindo até Tottenham..." Aziraphale tapou sua boca nervosamente como se tivesse dito algo que não deveria.

Crowley o olhou desconfiado "Imagina, anjo. Não tenho nada melhor pra você e você sabe que eu não me importaria de te fazer companhia afinal é um bairro estranho, Tottenham."

Aziraphale se exaltou "Mas eu me importo, querido. Eu tenho um compromisso lá e não preciso de uma babá me seguindo porque eu sou um anjo e sei muito bem me cuidar sozinho".

Crowley olhou estático para Aziraphale. Seu anjo afinal nunca tinha se exaltado com ele, exceto quando ambos estavam tentando impedir o apocalipse e brigaram no coreto. Isso chateou um pouco o demônio e ele sentiu vontade de machucar seu anjo por causa de suas palavras "Esta bem então, mas se você for novamente desencorporado por que brigou em um bar eu não vou lamentar por você", e foi embora batendo a porta violentamente.

Aziraphale sentiu seu coração pesar. Será que havia sido muito duro com seu querido? Ele esperava que seu presente compensasse esse mal intendido.

***************************

Crowley estava realmente chateado e furioso por seu anjo ser tão mal agradecido. Mas apesar disso ele não deixaria seu seu melhor e único amigo a própria sorte, então quando ele saiu da loja e estava a caminho de casa ele pensou no que poderia ter causado aquela reação em Aziraphale. Crowley então decidiu voltar ao Soho e seguir seu amigo e infelizmente para isso ele não pode ir no seu amado Bentley.

Ele esperou Aziraphale pegar um táxi e logo em seguida pediu ele mesmo por um. O taxista nada perguntou, apenas seguiu o táxi da frente a pedido do seu passageiro estranho e emo.

Crowley viu Aziraphale descer do carro e olhar ao seu redor antes de bater numa porta do que parecia um prédio de apartamentos e logo um homem loiro e robusto(muito atraente, Crowley não pode deixar de observar) abriu a porta e sorriu deixando Aziraphale entrar.

Crowley não queria acreditar que seu anjo havia o trocado por um humano com sorriso bonito e lindos olhos verdes. 

O demônio, se sentindo desolado pediu para o taxista levar-lo de volta para a livraria aonde ele esperaria o anjo para o confrontar.

**************************

Em algumas horas, Crowley ouviu o barulho de chaves, Crowley quase podia ver Aziraphele abrimdo a porta com um grande e satisfeito sorriso. Um sorriso que só deveria ser dado a Crowley.

"Então eu não sou o bastante para você, anjo?" Crowley disse logo sua Aziraphale chegou na pequena área de descanso nos fundo da livraria.

"Querido , oque você faz aqui? Oque isso quer dizer?" O anjo perguntou confuso tentando esconder discretamente uma bolsa atras de si.

"Eu te segui hoje, anjo. So me diz uma coisa: você tambem deixa aquele bele espécime loiro te chamar de anjo?".

"Crowley você me seguiu? Isso é totalmente inapropriado ".

"E ainda assim você não nega. Você me trocou por um humano".

Aziraphale balançou a cabeça em negação e sorriu "Isso é só um mal entendido querido. E eu jamais trocaria voce por qualqier outra companhia e você sabe muito bem disso" .

"Mas você me trocou hoje. E ontem. E tem sido assim a quase 2 semanas. Por que não diz logo que não me quer mais por perto? Você até esconde coisas de mim, ou pensa que eu não vi essa bolsa atrás de você?"

"Querido, não sei de onde tirou essas bobagens mas eu tenho uma boa razão para manter um segredo de você ".

"Então me explica anjo por que eu nao consigo pensar em nenhuma".

Aziraphale então se aproximou de Crowley, seu rosto vermelho. Ele parou de frente para Crowley, bem na frente dele e estendeu a bolsa em suas mãos "Abra por favor, querido".

Crowley curioso pegou a bolsa e abriu. 

Ali dentro havia um monte de fios vermelhos e embaixo deles havia um montinho enrolado. Crowley o pegou delicadamente e vou que era um casaco feito de lã. Ou quase isso. Ele olhou para seu anjo, confuso "Oque...?"

Aziraphale corou ainda mais "Eu tenho tido aulas de tricô. Eu sei como você detesta o inverno por causa de você ser uma cobra com sangue frio e sei também que você odeia roupas de inverno. Eu comecei então a ter essas aulas com Jules e fiz esse casaco pra você. Embora ele decididamente pareça errado, agora que eu vejo", o anjo disse um pouco decepcionado.

De fato, o casaco possuía uma das mangas muito comprida e podia -se ver alguns pontos perdidos e aonde ficaria o peito estava muito mais apertado do que ficaria confortável em alguém muito magro, mesmo em Crowley

Antes que Aziraphale pudesse pegar o casaco horroroso de volta, Crowley havia sumido e o casaco estava agora no chão onde uma cobra negra tentava se enfiar pela manga comprida.

Era uma cena muito engraçada de se ver.

Por fim a cobra Crowley conseguiu fazer sua cabeça sair por um dos buracos no casaco, se enrolando em si mesmo e logo olhou diretamente para Aziraphale "Eu adorei, anjo. É tão quentinho e fofo".

Aziraphale que tinha os olhos marejados olhou surpreso para Crowley "Voce acha? Eu queria que fosse perfeito pra voce usar como humano mas se fica melhor pra você assim...Você realmente gostou?"

"Essssssta perfeito, anjo. Muito confortável. Eu peço desculpa pelas coisa que eu disse. Eu falei muita besteira ".

Aziraphale se abaixou na frente de Crowley e delicadamente pegou o casaco junto com seu ocupante "Eu que peço perdão, querido. Eu lamento não ter te contado, era pra ser uma surpresa de inverno. Eu não imaginei que você fosse ficar chateado ou pensar que eu poderia te trocar por qualquer um. Você sabe que isso nunca aconteceria. Eu te amo querido menino", Aziraphale beijo a cabeça escamosa de Crowley.

"Eu realmente sinto muito pelas minhas conclusões precipitadas, anjo. Eu realmente aprecio seu presente. Eu também lhe amo".

E assim foi a noite dos dois seres etéreos: um anjo suave lendo sentado em seu sofá confortável e sendo abraçado por seu namorado cobra vestindo seu novo casaco e vermelho.


	4. 4 - Hands

História Eternidade inefável(contos aleatórios) - Capítulo 4

Escrita por: DanteLaufeyson

Notas do Autor

Do nada fui bombardeada ontem com fotos das mãos do Michael e eu tinha que escrever sobre isso

Capítulo 4 - 4 - Hands

Fanfic / Fanfiction Eternidade inefável(contos aleatórios) - Capítulo 4 - 4 - Hands

“Aziraphale quer me levar a loucura, só pode" pensou Crowley consigo mesmo.

Aziraphale e Crowley estavam fazendo um adorável passeio pelo St. James's Park. Ambos estavam relaxados em público pela primeira vez, já que não precisavam manter seus encontros em segredo de seus respectivos lados. Então na noite anterior, Crowley e Aziraphale estavam enchendo a cara de vinho no sofá velho e confortável que ficava nos fundos da livraria.

Estava uma noite fria então a lareira estava acesa. Crowley a princípio hesitara quando chegou e viu seu fogo aceso mas ver seu anjo bem e sorrindo para si o tranquilizou. Eles estava sentados confortavelmente no sofá, Aziraphale falando sem parar, Crowley porém nem saberia dizer sobre oque seu anjo tagarelava porque olhava hipnotizado para um ponto dourado na mão que seu anjo segurava a taca de vinho, reluzindo com o brilho do fogo. Era o anel de sinete que marcava o status celestial de Aziraphle, no caso, como um Principado. Crowley se lembrava pois teve um semelhante antes de cair.

O problema é que não era o anel e oque ele representava em si que lhe chamava a atenção e sim o dedo onde o anel estava e a mão em que estava o dedo.

Em 6000 anos, Crowley nunca havia reparado nas mãos de Aziraphale, no quanto elas pareciam ser macias, quão roliças e pálidas elas se sentiriam, nos dedos pequenos e adoráveis, nas unhas sempre bem feitas e aparadas. Como ele nunca notou todos esses detalhes das mãos do seu anjo? Era uma vergonha e um desperdício de tempo perdido.

“...oque você acha, meu querido?“ Aziraphale perguntou sorrindo.

“Hã?” perguntou o ruivo confuso.

“Crowley você não ouviu nada do que eu disse? Tem algo te preocupando?”

“Oque? Não anjo, tudo está bem. Só estava...pensando.”

“Posso perguntar em que?”

“Nada de importante, só algumas coisas...”

“Então esta bem, mas saiba que pode me contar qualquer coisa.”

Crowley sorriu fracamente pensando em quão sujo ele era por pensar tantas coisas improprias sobre a mão de seu anjo "Eu sei, anjo”.

“Então, oque você acha de darmos um passeio amanhã pelo St. James’s Park?”

Crowley respondeu “Soa bem, anjo".

*********

E foi no parque passeando com seu anjo e o vendo tomar sorvete que Crowley percebeu que tinha um problema sério.

Ele ainda não conseguia parar de olhar para as mãos pálidas roliças de seu anjo.

Mais uma vez Crowley foi traído pela própria mente traiçoeira.

Ele podia quase sentir aquelas mãos lhe tocando os ombros lentamente e então deslizando até sua camisa, a rasgando. Sentia o calor e maciez dessas mãos tocando seu peito e acariciando gentilmente seus cabelos...

“Crowley!”

O demônio distraído olhou surpreso para o anjo “Que foi? Qual o problema? ”

“Seu sorvete está derretendo”.

Olhei então para minha mão que segurava a casquinha, o sorvete realmente estava derretendo mais rápido que o normal, culpa do seu sangue fervendo de excitação. Isso o lembrou de seus pensamentos nada puros e ele notou envergonhado que sua excitação havia alcançado outro nível e que logo atrairia atenção indesejada. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, desde sempre na verdade, Crowley sentiu seu rosto esquentar com rubor.

“Crowley, você está ficando vermelho. Você esta se sentindo mal?” o anjo perguntou preocupado se aproximando .

Imediatamente Crowley se afastou “Eu...não me sinto muito bem, eu acho...Eu vou pra casa. Te ligo depois anjo".

Crowley apressou seus passos e saiu do parque jogando sua casquinha numa lixeira pelo caminho enquanto puxava discretamente seu blazer para tentar esconder seu problema.

Ele não ligou para Aziraphale. Ele não atendeu ou retornou suas ligações.

Ele estava mortificado consigo e envergonhado.

Ele conseguiu evitar o anjo por 2 dias. Na manhã do 3° dia, ele foi acordado por batidas frenéticas, e ele já sabia de quem eram.

Talvez seja a hora de enfrentar o problema

Quando abriu a porta ele vou algo que lhe era inédito. Seu anjo estava com as roupas amarrotadas e seus cachos pálidos estavam totalmente bagunçados e rebeldes. Seu anjo parecia acabado.

“Aziraphale, oque houve com você?”

“Oque houve comigo? Oque houve com você?! Você me diz que não se sente bem e foge. Não me liga, não atende as minhas ligações e não atende a porta. Eu fiquei desesperado, achei que algo pudesse ter acontecido com você” o anjo diz em sem fôlego.

Crowley estava estático “Eu disse que ligaria pra você “.

O anjo o olhou feio “Eu venho e te falo que estava profundamente preocupado com você e tudo oque você tem a me dizer? Qual raios é o seu problema?

“Eu já lhe disse que nenhum, Aziraphale”.

O anjo o olhou preocupado “Agora eu sei que algo fede na Dinamarca”.

Crowley suspirou “Algo vai mal no reino da Dinamarca, anjo”.

“Ninguém liga. Você realmente está bem, querido? Não teve nenhuma visita do seu...antigo lado?”

“Estou? Estou, estou sim, estou muito bem, realmente...bem".

Aziraphale franziu as sobrancelhas “Crowley , se eu o estou aborrecendo ou te chateando você só precisa me avisar que eu ficarei calado. Se você não me quer mais por perto eu prefiro que você diga de uma vez".

Os olhos do demônio se arregalaram “Oque?! Porque você pensa que está me aborrecendo? Quem disse que eu não quero estar perto de você?”

Aziraphale fez bico, chateado “Você tem estado mais calado do que de costume. Tem me ignorado. Tem divagado cada vez mais e se recusa a me dizer o porque. Eu sinto que sou eu o problema mas não sei oque estou fazendo de errado e você não quer me dizer para que possamos resolver oque quer que seja", o anjo disse passando as mãos pelos cabelos já desarrumados.

Essas mãos... chega!

“Está bem, você quer saber qual o problema? Eu vou dizer qual é o problema. As suas mãos são o problema!”

Aziraphale olhou confuso para suas mãos “Minhas mãos, oque tem de errado com elas?”

“Aí que está o problema, não tem nada de errado. Eu sou o errado”.

“Estou confuso, querido”.

“Não me chame assim, eu não deveria ser o seu querido, não depois das coisas que tenho pensado sobre você".

“Oque quer dizer, Crowley?”

Crowley riu amargo “Você pode ser um anjo mas tá aqui a tempo demais pra ser tão inocente" olhando no rosto confuso e olhos doces do anjo, Crowley se corrigiu" Ou talvez não, vindo de você eu não deveria estar surpreso”.

O anjo então percebeu do que se tratava “Sou um anjo, como você pode sequer pensar que eu entenderia sobre assuntos...carnais?”

“Eu também fui anjo, Aziraphale e olha aonde eu estou agora. Tendo tesão pelas mãos do meu melhor amigo que de quebra é um anjo".

“Você tem tesão pelas minhas mãos?”

Crowley falou constrangido “Sim e se era isso que queria ouvir já pode ir, não preciso ver você me olhar com nojo".

“Porque eu o olharia com nojo? Como você pode sentir esse tipo de coisa por minhas mãos? Elas são tão pálidas e gordas, isso é oque eu não entendo".

Crowley não aguentou ouvir seu anjo falando barbaridades, ele avançou até seu anjo e lhe tomou as mãos entre as suas. Tão macias quanto ele sonhou “Nunca diga esse tipo de coisa sobre essas mãos divinas ou sobre qualquer outra parte de você mesmo. Você todo é perfeito. E essas mãos...Deus, como eu sonhei com elas. Elas são de fato macias e cheinhas mas isso as deixa perfeitas" disse beijando delicadamente as mãos de Aziraphale e o olhando nos olhos.

Eles ficaram se olhando nos olhos até o anjo corar e então sorrir docemente “ E oque você pensou em fazer com minhas mãos, querido?”

Crowley sorriu. Parece que suas fantasias finalmente seriam tornadas realidade.


End file.
